1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for lacing the end turns of a dynamoelectric machine stator winding, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for anchoring the starting end of the lacing cord and automatically tying a knot in the finishing end following the lacing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gawthrop, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,337 discloses an apparatus and method for lacing the end turns of a dynamoelectric machine stator winding in a stitch pattern having double looped stitched intervals with a loop connecting each successive double looped stitch. Fields, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,754 discloses indexing mechanism for the apparatus disclosed in the aforesaid Gawthrop et al patent. Muskulus et al. U.S. Patent No. 3,344,760 discloses lacing apparatus which provides a different double loop stitch pattern.